


The Right Foot

by roebling



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebling/pseuds/roebling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun is aware that his new group mates can make his life pretty unpleasant, if they choose to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Another very short and somewhat silly fic. Because Daehyun said that Youngjae helped him the most when he joined last and had to catch up. Bbs <3 Originally posted on tumblr, [here](http://unfixedness.tumblr.com/post/44001497912/short-untitled-daejae-fic).

Jung Daehyun is not stupid. He knows even as his wet-ink signature on the contract is drying that this is not going to be easy. They told him when they offered him a place in the group: The other boys have been training together for a long time. They’re nice kids, but they’re going to resent you being added at the last minute.

They’d seemed like an OK group of guys in the brief time he’d met them, but first impressions can be misleading. They have good reason to resent him. He gets it. They’ve been working hard all this time and at the last minute some country bumpkin gets added — and as the main vocalist, at that. Well, it’s not Daehyun’s fault that he’s got a good voice. He figures, if any of the members have a reason to dislike him, it’s the other vocalist — Yoo Youngjae. Daehyun doesn’t really remember much about him other than that he’d looked younger than his age and he’d had a thick mop of black hair he sometimes hid behind. If he’s mad, Daehyun won’t blame him — Daehyun’s basically pulled the rug out from under him.

There’s not any time to worry about that though. He moves into the dorm a few days later with two suitcases, and one overbearing mother. The manager hyung meets them there.

“I wouldn’t worry too much, Mrs. Jung. They’re good kids, and I’ll be around to look out for Daehyun, too.”

His mom frets. “Honey, you’re sure about this?”

“Of course, Mom.”

She frowns.

“Mom!”

“It’s hard to let your youngest child go, honey. You’ll understand one day. And this was all so quick …”

“Mom, it’ll be fine.”

“I know,” she says, unconvinced. She leans forward and kisses him on the cheek. “Call me every day.”

“I will,” Daehyun says.

“Make sure you get enough to eat!”

“Mom,” Daehyun says, laughing, “have you ever had to worry about me not eating enough? Ah, really!”

She laughs. “Well, you do have a healthy appetite.” She smiles. “I love you, honey.”

“I love you too, Ma.”

Manager hyung puts a hand on his back, and steers him towards the elevator.

“Love you,” she calls once more, as the elevator doors slide shut.

“It’ll get easier,” Manager hyung says. “The guys really are great. I’m sure you’ll feel right at home soon.”

“Hm?” Daehyun looks up. “Oh, yeah. I’m not worried. I’m good at getting people to like me.”

He’s just finishing unpacking when he hears the front door open. In spite of his bold words, he’s a little nervous. He knows this is what he wants to do, and he’s not the most sensitive guy, but he also knows that this new group mates can make his life pretty unpleasant, if they decide to. He sets his shirt down in his open suitcase and steps out into the living room.

“Hello.”

“Ah, really!” It’s the other singer — round-cheeked Youngjae. “You scared me.”

Great. Daehyun’s off to a great start. “Sorry,” he says. “I figured I should come out and  
introduce myself because I didn’t know if they told you all I was moving in today and it’s kind of weird to come back to your apartment and find some strange guy in it. Not that I’m a strange guy! I’m not strange. I’m normal.”

Youngjae brushes his long bangs out of his face. “You really like to talk, huh?”

Daehyun frowns. “No.”

“Right,” Youngjae says. “Well, welcome to the dorm. Do you want to go get some bungeoppang with me?”

Daehyun doesn’t hesitate. “Of course.”

Youngjae knows a lot about the food vendors in the neighborhood. Daehyun’s still wary, but he’s got to know the lay of the land. “So the stall near the post office is good?”

Youngjae nods. His shiny hair bounces. “They’ve got the best tteokbokki, but the stand near the train station definitely has the best bungeoppang.”

Daehyun nods. “And is there anyone who makes a decent fishcake soup?”

Youngjae frowns. “You know, I think there’s a few streets over that does. I went there once with Himchan hyung, but now he says that I’m tempting him when I ask him to come get snacks with me.”

Daehyun frowns. “Tempting him with what? Delicious food?”

“To cheat his diet,” Youngjae says, rolling his eyes.

Daehyun snorts. They better not put him on any kind of diet. It’s not like he’s got any weight to lose anyway. He probably needs to bulk up, actually … “What about chive pancakes? And are there any good bakeries around here?”

Youngjae grins at him. “You really like food, huh?”

Daehyun scrunches his nose. “So what?”

“Nothing,” Youngjae says. “It’s just funny, since you’re so skinny. Himchan hyung is going to be jealous.”

There’s no line at the food stands. Daehyun watches as the ahjussi pours the batter into the molds, drops in the red bean paste, and then covers it up. Into the oven then go. It seems like forever before Youngjae is handing over his won and the ahjussi is handing them the steaming fish bread, wrapped in newspaper.

Youngjae hands one to Daehyun, and then viciously bites off the head of his own.  
“That’s the best way to do it,” he says as he chews.

Daehyun tries. It is pretty satisfying to bite off the head.

“So,” Youngjae says. “I don’t know of any bakeries, but maybe we can go look for one … if we’re not too busy with practice and everything. I’m sure it’s just going to get worse, too.”

“We have to have some time off, right?” Daehyun really really hopes they get some time off. Like, even just an afternoon.

Youngjae laughs. “You looked really scared. Yeah, we get a little time off. Nobody will care if we go walk around for a while. I can tell them I’m showing you the neighborhood.”

“Thanks,” Daehyun says. He takes another bite of his fish bread. It seems kind of suspicious, actually, that Youngjae’s doing so much for him. “You don’t have to be nice to me, you know. I mean, if you really hate me for getting put into the group so late and this is just an elaborate ploy to gain my trust before you start playing embarrassing practical jokes on me, I’d rather you tell me now. In fact, that sounds like a lot of work, so why don’t we just skip over that and go right to the part where you ignore me?”

Youngjae smiles. It’s a nice smile, all round cheeks and white teeth. “You’re really funny. Why would I hate you?”

Daehyun stuffs the rest of his bread in his mouth. “Well, you’ve all been together for a while and I mean, you especially must be mad they brought in another vocalist … right?”

Youngjae shakes his head. “I’m not mad,” he says.

“Oh,” Daehyun says.

“You have a different style than I do,” Youngjae says. “I think … I think we’re going to be a good team, actually?”

“Really?”

Youngjae nods. His shiny hair flops. “I do.” His smile is stupidly bright. “Do you want the rest of this?” He holds out his fish bread.

“Of course,” Daehyun says.


End file.
